The current state of the art in various medical procedures, such as for example cosmetic surgery, is to wrap a surgery site with bandages to provide compression to the surgery site. Bandages have also been used to wrap animal body parts to provide support, such as in the case of a broken or sprained limb or joint. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,459, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a foam wrapping for providing support. As discussed at column 1 of the '459 patent, the wrapping material is formed of elongated strips of vinyl foam which has had excess plasticizer cast into its mixture which allows the foam to adhere to itself and most surfaces. In contrast to and distinct from providing support, which lifts and aids the animal in bearing weight on the injured limb or joint, a compression wrap tends to apply a pressure to an area in order to generally diminish its volume and augment its density. Therefore, compression wraps, rather than providing support or weight bearing assistance, which illustratively requires tighter wrapping, tend to decrease swelling, promote tissue adherence, provide comfort and relieve suture tension. Compression wraps may be used for post-operative recovery after such procedures as for example and without limitation liposuction, breast augmentation, breast lifts, breast reductions, face lifts, facial implants, neck lifts, tummy tucks, varicose vein procedures, burn therapy and the like.
Representative bandages or wrappings used in compression wrapping include for example Ace and Coban bandages, as well as self-adherent flexible bandages that have an impregnation of adhesive into a cloth membrane which allows the wrapping to stick to itself. One problem with these wrappings is that the material tends to expand, slip and/or stretch out of shape, thereby failing to keep the compression steady where needed or to the degree that is needed to optimize the post-operative recovery. Also, the inability to easily remove, reapply and/or wash such wrappings limits their life span.
It is also possible to use a “garment” such as for example a girdle or facial brassieres or bands, alone or in combination with the above mentioned wrappings or bandages. These garments are typically pre-fabricated rather than being fitted specifically for each patient. Therefore, they are either too difficult to put on and/or take off, or they slip on and off too easily. In addition, they may alternately be overly restrictive, uncomfortable and/or unable to provide sufficient compression. Also, cutting them to fit a particular individual may not be optimal and may even destroy the garment.
What is needed is a self-adherent and flexible wrap or bandage that provides compression where needed, when needed, and as needed. Such a bandage illustratively would exert a light, steady pressure on the wrapped area, yet stay in place, would be easily removed and reapplied, and would be washable and reusable. Illustratively, such a bandage could but need not be padded and would conform to the patient's shape or body contour. Also, the compression bandage could accommodate an optional dressing separate from and underlying the bandage. Compression wraps illustratively may need to be worn for extended periods, making comfort and shape/position retention desirable.
One illustrative example of a suitable wrapping material of this invention utilizes technology which is the base subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,404, which is incorporated herein by reference. The wrapping material illustratively is formed of elongated strips of a vinyl foam which has had excess plasticizer cast into its mixture which allows the foam to adhere to itself and most surfaces. As discussed at column 2 lines 2-12 of the '404 patent, the foam material may be a foamable polymer material such as foamable polyvinyl chloride, foamable polyurethane, or the like. An excess amount of a plasticizer such as a phthalate based compound is added to the polymeric base material to allow layer 16 to demonstrate high tack qualities. Preferably, the plasticizer accounts for at least 40% of tack layer 16 by weight but lower plasticizer concentrations may be sufficient in some applications depending upon the plasticizer and foamable resins used. Other compounds may be added to the mixture for stabilizing purposes. Illustratively, the wrap can be washed and reused since the plasticizer is incorporated directly into the final product as opposed to being added as a surface adhesive. The foam would provide comfort for the patient. Illustratively, the wrap may, but need not have release or backing paper.